Dans l'attente de ta lettre
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: Quelle épouvantable journée! De bon matin, Hermione apprend que son fiancé ne veut plus d'elle; et pour ne rien arranger, elle manque de se faire renverser par une voiture et se fait insulter par un chauffeur des plus odieux, enfin, on l'accuse de vol! Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle déménage et qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur le conducteur aux yeux d'un gris orageux?UA, Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_**Pour commencer l'année 2018 en beauté, rien ne vaut une bonne fic ou une adaptation à la sauce Dramione dans notre cas.**_

 ** _Résumé:_**

 ** _Quelle épouvantable journée! Depuis le matin, Hermione a appris que son fiancé ne voulait plus d'elle; et pour ne rien arranger, elle manque de se faire renverser par une voiture et se fait insulter par un chauffeur des plus odieux, enfin, on l'accuse de vol! Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle décide de changer de ville et de vie et qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur le conducteur aux yeux d'un gris orageux qui a été témoin du vol et qui sera, comble de l'ironie, son futur patron?UA, Dramione_**

 _ **Crédit**_ _ **: Rien … Absolument rien ne m'appartient. Tout le mérite et les droits reviennent à Jk Rowling et Claudia Jameson (auteur du roman « cette lettre tant attendue). Rappelant que ceci est une adaptation. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication.**_

 _ **Sur-ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le facteur passait toujours en retard le samedi, et Hermione Granger s'impatientait. Elle attendait depuis des jours une lettre de son fiancé, Ronald, qui se trouvait en Irak.

-Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique…

Sa dernière missive méritait pourtant une réponse par courrier des plus prompte. ? Ne lui annonçait-elle pas qu'elle avait gagné une grosse somme d'argent en participant à la loterie organisée par la compagnie Felix Felicis?

Et que pensait-il au juste des dépliants sur papier glacé et divers catalogues qu'elle s'était pressée de lui envoyer ? Cette documentation concernait les nouvelles maisons qu'édifiait le célèbre promoteur Kingsley à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Oh, qu'ils étaient charmant, ces petits cottages… Pour un couple de jeunes mariés, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux! Songeait amoureusement Hermione. S'imaginant déjà aménager un petit potager au fond du jardin et demander à sa tante Chourave de l'aider à créer, un peu plus loin, des allées souriantes de fleurs.

La sonnerie du téléphone la ramena à la réalité.

-Allô ?

-Hermione ? C'est moi, Neville…

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à oublier Ron en écoutant son demi-frère. Quand elle reposa l'écouteur, elle était en larmes… A pas lents, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle pleurait toujours en contemplant sans vraiment le voir le jardin que sa mère entretenait avec tant d'amour.

-Pauvre Luna! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Pour la troisième fois, sa belle-sœur venait de faire une fausse couche. Perdant ainsi le petit ange qu'elle espérait ardemment depuis longtemps. Jamais Neville n'avait paru aussi désespéré. Et quoi de plus surprenant? Tout autant que sa femme, ne souhaitait-il pas avoir des enfants?

Patterond, le gros chat à museau aplati, sauta sur les genoux de la Granger et se mit à ronronner.

-La vie est vraiment trop injuste mon pauvre Patterond! Reprit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. Luna ne méritait pas cela…

Patterond continuait à ronronner tranquillement et finit par bailler. Le chagrin de sa maîtresse ne semblait aucunement le toucher.

Maîtresse qui, d'ailleurs, sanglotait toujours. La déception de son demi-frère qu'elle considérait réellement comme son frère aîné à force d'être enfant unique, l'atteignait profondément. Elle avait toujours été d'une sensibilité maladive et faisait souvent sienne l'infortune des autres.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait couru au chevet de Luna, à l'hôpital Ste-Mango. Mais Neville lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait maintenant sous calmants.

-Tâche de revenir la semaine prochaine, lui avait-il demandé.

-D'accord, mardi. Lundi ce ne sera pas possible, je passe mon permis de conduire…

Son frère et sa belle-sœur habitaient aux environs de Dagenham et tous les matins, Neville prenait le train pour Londres: il travaillait dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique situé au nord de la ville.

Les parents d'Hermione auraient préféré qu'il reste avec eux à Wolverhampton, mais il préférait la région de Dagenham.

-Toute la famille se trouve maintenant dispersée, Patterond, Neville à Dagenham et Anna… en Australie! Sa cousine, qui, naguère habitait avec eux, était partie s'établir à l'autre bout du monde après son mariage. Trois semaines auparavant, sa seconde fille venait de naître et les grands-oncles et grands-tantes s'étaient décidés à entreprendre le grand voyage pour faire la connaissance de leurs petites-nièces.

M. et Mme Granger profitaient de leur retraite pour voyager. Ex-chirurgiens d'une clinique dentaire de haute renommée, ils n'exerçaient que très peu dorénavant. Et c'était la première fois qu'ils partaient si loin!

-Ils seront bien seuls quand je quitterai le nid familial… Tu ne crois pas, Patterond?

Elle devait épouser Ronald en novembre prochain. La date était fixée depuis longtemps déjà… Brillant stratège, Ron n'était pas l'homme des décisions de dernière minute. Il ne laissait rien au hasard!

Seules des raisons financières l'avaient poussé à accepter ce poste en Irak. Il était professeur d'anglais dans un institut ultramoderne d'étude de langue étrangère.

Toutes les économies, avec celle d'Hermione étaient placées dans un compte joint. Pour leur future maison…

Peu à peu, les larmes de la jeune femme se tarirent. Un léger sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres pleines.

- **Tu es tellement émotive…** Disait souvent Ronald en la câlinant amoureusement. C'est la qualité que je préfère en toi.

- **Est-ce une qualité?** Répondait-elle.

Elle n'en n'était pas si sûre. Souvent, elle essayait de devenir insensible, durcir, sans beaucoup de résultat. Pour un rien, ses larmes coulaient. Elle ne pénétrait jamais dan une salle de cinéma sans mouchoir.

- **Ma douce Mione** … l'appelait Ron, d'une voix chaleureuse. Surtout, ne change pas! Lui disait-il.

S'il l'aimait ainsi… non, elle ne changerait pas! Elle tressaillit en entendant quelque chose tomber dans la boîte à lettres. Immédiatement, elle s'y jeta… Mais ce n'était que le journal!

 _Génial!_

Elle consulta sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Trop tôt pour le courrier. Surtout un samedi…

Une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda pourquoi Ron tardait tant à répondre. Et s'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre? Tout était possible, même si jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du courrier. Lettre mettaient un certain temps à aller d'Irak en Angleterre-ou inversement-, mais elles arrivaient toujours.

Elle alla mettre l'eau à chauffer dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé.

« Si je ne reçois rien aujourd'hui, je lui téléphonerai! Décida-t-elle. C'est vraiment bizarre que je n'aie pas de nouvelles! »

Surtout après avoir annoncé à Ron ce coup de chance! Elle avait gagné cinq mille livres sterling aux lotos ! Cinq milles livres!

Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'était empressée de déposer cet argent sur leur compte où il allait tout de suite produire des intérêts.

Elle versa l'eau bouillante dan la théière. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut la silhouette du facteur.

-Il est passé!

Au pas de course, elle s'élança vers l'entrée . Il y avait plusieurs lettres dans la boîte. La plupart étaient adressées à son père. _Des factures, vraisemblablement_ …

Mais elle avait déjà repéré la longue enveloppe « par avion » constellée de timbres de toutes les couleurs.

Le cœur battant et plus fébrile que jamais, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un léger papier qu'elle espérait empli de mots aussi doux qu'amusants.

 _ **Hermione,**_ lut-elle.

 **Hermione ?** Pourquoi se ton formel presque froid? Pourquoi pas « Chère Hermione » ou encore « Mione Chérie » comme il en avait tant l'habitude?

Sans difficulté, elle déchiffra les lignes tracées de la petite écriture de son fiancé.

Mais même après avoir lu cette lettre, elle n'en comprit pas le sens, ou plutôt, ne voulut pas le comprendre...

 _ **« Hermione,**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je crois que la franchise est préférable en toutes circonstances.**_

 _ **J'ai fait ici la connaissance d'une collègue formatrice, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Amoureux comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela possible…**_

 _ **Me pardonneras-tu jamais? Je m'en veux de te faire mal et je n'ose pas te demander de comprendre.**_

 _ **Qu'ajouter? Sinon que j'ai beaucoup de peine pour toi…**_

 _ **PS**_ _ **: Ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir mes parents, j'ai demandé à Percy de les mettre au courant, c'est donc déjà chose faite. »**_

Deux fois, trois fois, dix fois, Hermione relut cette missive peu à peu, le sens des mots parvint à son cerveau.

-Ce… ce n'est pas possible! Balbutia-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle ne pleurait pas. Ses ye ux demeuraient secs. Le choc avait été trop violent…

-Ce n'est pas possible, ne cessait-elle de répéter les yeux démesurément agrandis.

 **A suivre …**

* * *

 **Car d'un je suis crevée, de deux je suis une vraie sadique. :p**

 **Si quelqu'un est intéressé un OS ou Two-shot (je sais pas encore) sur Severus et les maraudeurs a été posté en parallèle. "Un serpent dans le dortoir!" Pour ne pas citer ;)**

 **Allez, à plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir, me revoilà. Je n'ai pas pu poster régulièrement ces temps-ci en raison du peu de temps dont je dispose et de mon état de santé assez précaire. Je vous remercie pour vos alertes et favoris, et la dernière et non la moindre : Swangranger pour avoir pris la peine de commenter, je suis ravie que ça te plaise.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mon autre fic « Un serpent dans le dortoir ! » , je risque de vous faire patienter encore longtemps, j'ai pu rédiger une grande partie du second chapitre mais c'est sans compter sur mon PC qui m'a littéralement lâché. Je n'ai pas de copie de la fic ailleurs donc je dois attendre que l'ordi soit réparé. Désolé.**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **II**

Ce… ce n'est pas possible, ne cessait-elle de répéter, les yeux démesurément agrandis.

Le téléphone sonnait mais il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'on cherchait à le joindre.

D'un geste automatique, elle décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Allô, Hermione? Ici Mme Figg…

-Qui?

-Mme Arabella Figg ! C'est moi, mon petit… Vous ne reconnaissez pas ma voix ?

Si, bien sûr! Mme Figg, leur vieille voisine… Hermione avait promis de faire ses courses en même temps que la sienne.

-Vous êtes bizarre, Hermione. Seriez-vous souffrante?

-Mais non ! Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Souffrante ? Oui, elle se sentait très mal. Mais pouvait-elle avouer à cette pauvre Mme Figg que son fiancé venait de lui annoncer la rupture ? Parce qu'il en aimait une autre…

Un sanglot sec la secoua.

-Je… Je vais très bien! Assura-t-elle avec véhémence. Je… Je viens seulement de me réveiller.

Elle s'efforça ensuite de rire. Un rire qui sonna pitoyablement à ses propres oreilles et qui n'abusa pas la très aimable Mme Figg.

-Vous venez de vous réveiller? Mais d'habitude vous êtes une lève-tôt, même quand vous ne travaillez pas. Que se passe-t-il mon petit ?

-J'ai trop dormi, voilà tout ! Mentit à nouveau la Granger.

-Il est déjà 10h du matin ! Insista la vielle femme.

Hermione n'était toujours pas habillée. Qu'avait-elle fait depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette horrible lettre? Elle était restée assise, comme groggy. Et les heures s'étaient écoulées…

-Je vais me préparer puis j'irais faire les courses, promit-elle. Que voulez-vous que je vous rapporte ?

-Avez-vous un crayon et un papier à portée de main?

-Oui…

-Alors je vous dicte ma liste…

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune fille prit Patterond dans ses bras et le considéra longuement.

-C'est une erreur… C'est forcément une erreur! Ron m'aime toujours…

Mais la vie continuait. Elle alla prendre une tasse de café. Elle devait s'habiller, aller en ville, faire les courses pour Mme Figg…

L'habitude aidant, elle réussit à accomplir les gestes de tous les jours malgré son évidente fébrilité.

Après s'être préparé, elle alla attendre l'autobus. C'était ce même autobus qui, tous les matins, la conduisait au bureau. Aujourd'hui, elle descendit à une station plus tôt, – au centre commercial.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'elle arpenta les rues. Il pleuvait à grosse goutte mais elle n'en avait cure, trop engourdie par la douleur. Elle ne sentait même pas l'eau glisser sur ses cheveux, couler dans son cou. Le vent glacé de mars fit voler ses longues mèches brunes et les pans de son imperméable blanc qu'elle n'avait pas songé à fermer.

Ses immenses yeux chocolat –des yeux de gazelle, disait Ron –, ne voyaient rien. Ils demeuraient fixes et elle ne cillait pas. Comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers un grand magasin.

Sa torpeur était telle qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était en train de traverser alors que le feu était au vert (ovaiiiiiire /SBAM ! \ désolé ^^').

Quelques coups d'avertisseurs retentirent. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Une voiture freina brusquement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Vous êtes folle ? Rugit une voix.

Elle n'entendit rien, poursuivant sa marche aveugle…

C'est alors qu'une potière claqua.

-Quelle idiote !

Cette fois, ces deux mots parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Qui traitait-on d'idiote? Elle ? Une autre ? Elle s'en moquait. Hermione Granger ne pouvait, après tout, être une idiote.

Soudain, on la saisit par le poignet. Elle chercha immédiatement à se dégager, sans résultat.

Le feu était maintenant passé au rouge. Les piétons traversaient sur le passage clouté, heurtant dans leur hâte, Hermione et l'homme qui l'avait arrêté.

-Lâchez-moi !

Il la secoua sans douceur.

-Vous avez envie de vous suicider ?

Elle leva la tête. Il était grand, très grand… Et ses yeux avaient la couleur des mers du Nord. Jamais elle n'avait des prunelles aussi grises, froides, pénétrantes …

-Lâchez-moi ! Répéta-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager.

Elle n'y parvint pas : il la maintenait solidement.

-Vous avez envie de passer sous une voiture ? Insista-t-il d'une voix teintée de mépris.

-Euh… Excusez-moi. Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention. Murmura Hermione, confuse.

Il crispa ses doigts encore plus forts sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle réprima une grimace de douleur. Il se pencha et elle se détourna, incapable de soutenir ce regard intense. Comme dans un rêve, elle détailla les traits harmonieux de ce visage bien dessiné, avec un front haut, des yeux d'un gris hypnotisant, un nez pointu et droit… Une peau d'une blancheur immaculée… et une mâchoire très volontaire. Des gouttelettes de pluie brillaient dans ses cheveux blonds platine, lui donnant une allure céleste.

-Si cela vous amuse d'errer comme un spectre, à votre guise! Lança-t-il sans aménité. Mais choisissez un autre endroit! Pas le centre de la ville…

De nouveau, il la secoua.

-Vous n'êtes pas seule au monde, figurez-vous! Si vous voulez vous tuer, cherchez un autre moyen, mais ne vous jetez pas sous ma voiture ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'avoir écrasé une stupide passante!

-Laissez-moi partir…

-A condition que vous me promettiez de faire attention.

-Oui…

A cet instant précis, elle aurait été incapable de répondre si on lui avait demandé son nom. Elle se sentait dans un état second… Ce n'était pas elle vraiment qui se trouvait là, sur ce passage clouté, avec cet homme en colère. C'était une autre, une inconnue. Un fantasme, peut-être…

Il la laissa enfin partir. Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon alimentation du grand magasin et fit les achats pour Mme Figg et pour elle-même. Elle avait pensé à emporter les deux listes, heureusement! Le reste était affaire de routine. Presque automatiquement, elle se dirigeait vers les rayons où elle savait trouver ce qu'elle désirait.

Après avoir réglé ses achats à la caisse, elle s'arrêta devant les rayons où elle savait trouver ce qu'elle désirait.

 _Carte pour Angelina,_ avait-elle écrit à la fin de sa liste. Sa meilleure amie allait avoir vingt-deux ans –tout comme elle -, et elle tenait à lui envoyer un petit mot pour l'occasion.

Laquelle ? Se demanda-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur les cartes gaiement colorées et porteuses de messages parfois tendres, parfois gais… parfois aussi de mauvais goût.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oh c'est si peu important… ».

Elle en choisit une au hasard. Puis elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière e t- sursauta. Elle venait de se heurter la tempe avec le solitaire de sa bague de fiançailles…

Elle avait glissé celle-ci à son doigt comme tous les autres matins. Mais cette bague, elle n'avait plus le droit de la porter ! Ses fiançailles étaient rompues… Ron ne voulait plus d'elle, il en aimait une autre !

Jamais ils n'achèteraient ce joli cottage dont elle avait rêvé. Jamais ils ne choisiraient ensemble les meubles pour le décorer, ni les interminables étagères de livres, ni les rideaux, ni les bibelots, ni…

-Miss ?

Elle sursauta. Un adolescent se tenait devant elle et lui tendait un panier.

-Ce n'est pas à vous?

Ce panier lui paraissait vaguement familier. Etait-ce le sien ?

-Vous l'avez oublié à la caisse…

-Oh, merci !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait hâte, maintenant, d'échapper à l'atmosphère confinée de ce grand magasin. Il y faisait toujours trop chaud, et aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'étouffer.

Une fois dans la rue, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air égaré. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à retrouver la station d'autobus.

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule.

-Hé là, vous! Fit une voix rogue.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que l'homme à la voiture était revenu. Ou bien s'agissait-il de l'adolescent blond qui lui avait rapporté son panier ? Ou bien…

« Qu'ai-je encore fait comme bêtise ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle pivota sur elle-moi et se trouva en face d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année toute vêtue de rose et au regard glacial.

-Mais que…

L'inconnue coupa la parole.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie!

Elle voulut protester mais cette femme bâtie en force l'entraînait vers le magasin dont elle venait de sortir.

-Voyons ! Je…

-Si vous ne me suivez pas, j'appelle la police ! Il me suffit de siffler et nous saurons immédiatement entourés d'une dizaine de policiers. C'est ce que vous voulez?

-Mais…

-Ne discutez pas : je vous ai vue emporter des articles sans les payer! Rétorqua sèchement la femme.

-Vous vous trompez ! Jamais je n'ai volé de ma vie! Je…

Une peur panique submergeait la jeune fille. Dans quel nouveau cauchemar se trouvait-elle plongée ? Elle voulut se débattre mais les forces étaient inégales. La surveillante la tirait en direction en magasin et déjà, les curieux faisaient la haie.

L'humiliation et le désespoir d'Hermione étaient à leur comble. On la montrait du doigt comme une voleuse …

-Je vous emmène chez le directeur. Il tient à voir lui-même tous ceux que nous prenons sur le fait…

Hermione se souvint des affiches surmontant chacune des caisses : _Les voleurs seront poursuivis._

Déjà, elle se voyait en prison… devant un tribunal. Et pourquoi ?

Elle avait réglé tous ses achats! De quoi l'accusait-on exactement?

« Mon Dieu! La carte d'anniversaire… J'ai oublié de la payer ! »

-J'y suis! S'exclama-telle tout haut dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait ainsi que l'inspectrice vers les bureaux du dernier étage. C'est à cause de cette carte? Elle la prit dans son panier et la montra. Le visage de la surveillante demeurait de marbre.

-C'est à cause de cette carte? Insista Hermione.

- _Ces_ cartes, voulez-vous dire.

La jeune fille s'aperçut alors qu'elle se trouvait en possession de deux cartes au lieu d'une : la cellophane qui les enveloppait s 'était collée.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me poursuivre en justice pour si peu !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je viens de dépenser une grosse somme au rayon alimentation ! Regardez, j'ai encore le reçu…

-Assez!

Désespérément, Hermione s'efforçait de plaider sa cause mais elle avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur.

-Tout le monde peut se montrer étourdi ! S'agaça la jeune femme. Ecoutez, je vais les régler, ces deux cartes. Et n'en parlons plus !

-Je fais mon métier. Je vous ai vue prendre deux articles sans les payer. En conséquence, je vous conduis auprès du directeur du magasin. C'est le règlement !

-Vous croyez que le directeur a du temps à prendre ?

C'était invraisemblable ! Allait-elle devoir passer en justice parce qu'elle avait oublié de payer deux malheureuses cartes d'anniversaire ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent. L'inspectrice la poussa dans un couloir tapissé d'une épaisse moquette. Le cliquetis des machines à écrire se faisait entendre derrière les portes closes. Des sonneries çà et là, et des employés allaient d'un bureau à l'autre d'un air affairé.

Hermione n'essayait plus de résister. Elle suivait l'inspection, tête basse, un peu comme une poupée de chiffons. Même la curiosité dont elle était l'objet avait cessé de la faire rougir.

Elle se retrouva bientôt assise dans le bureau d'une secrétaire. Cette dernière écouta les explications de la surveillante.

-Un instant, je vous prie. Je vais demander à Mr. Snape s'il peut vous recevoir maintenant.

Elle disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard.

-Par ici.

Elle emmena Hermione et l'inspectrice dans un vaste bureau donnant sur la rue où la jeune femme avait failli se faire écraser une heure auparavant.

La secrétaire haussa les sourcils.

-Mais où est passé Monsieur Snape ?

Elle eut un geste indifférent.

-Il va revenir tout de suite, je l'ai prévenu de votre visite. Voulez-vous attendre un instant ?

Elle indiqua les deux fauteuils de cuir faisant face à l'imposant bureau. Hermione s'assit sur le bout du siège. Elle crispait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. De tout son cœur, elle espérait que le directeur de cet important centre commercial se montrerait plus indulgent que la vielle toupie stupide et bornée qui l'avait arrêtée…

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna.

…

Aussitôt elle blêmit. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Le cauchemar ne se terminerait donc jamais ?

Sur le seuil se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris… Un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu! Car c'était celui qui, un peu plus tôt, l'avait toisé avec suffisance tout en lui assénant vertement d'une voix forte ce qu'il pensait…

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut- ou du moins, espéra qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Mais comment l'aurait-il oubliée. Lui avait tous ses esprits au moment de la rencontre. Si elle se souvenait, il allait sans dire qu'il en était de même pour lui, forcément…

-Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il. Où est Sever… euh, Mr. Snape? Il était ici voici deux minutes…

La surveillante le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le connaître.

-Nous l'attendons. Vous devriez vous adresser à sa secrétaire.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres sèches d'Hermione. Ainsi cet homme n'était pas le directeur, le fameux Mr. Snape comme elle l'avait craint! Auprès de n'importe qui, elle se sentait capable de plaider sa cause. Mais sûrement pas devant lui!

Il l'examina sans mot dire de son éternel regard condescendant, puis il secoua la tête.

-J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes encore mise dans des ennuis ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Hermione crispa les poings.

« Voilà une réflexion qu'il aurait pu s'épargner ! Songea-t-elle avec colère. Maintenant l'inspectrice va s'imaginer que je que je suis une coutumière du vol à l'étalage ! »

Mr. Snape arriva quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage froid, la peau cireuse, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et au sourire inquiétant.

La surveillante et Hermione se mirent à parler toutes les deux à la fois. Mr. Snape n'écoutait pas la jeune fille. Il ne la regardait même pas. Par contre, chacun des mots prononcés par son employée semblaient porter :

-Je la surveillais depuis un moment déjà. Elle allait d'un rayon à l'autre. Elle a même touché à plusieurs articles de bijouterie et je dois dire qu'elle les a remis à en place… Puis elle s'est emparée de deux cartes d'anniversaire et est partie sans payer.

Hermione secoua la tête avec stupéfaction. Non mais elle allait se taire oui ! Comment osait-elle l'accuser de la sorte! C'était aberrant ! Certes les éléments légaux et matériaux était là. Elle avait pris deux cartes mais en matière pénal, l'élément moral n'était-il pas un élément déterminant ? L'intention de chaparder n'était pas là! Elle avait pris les deux cartes par mégarde, c'était tout! Nul besoin de faire tout un esclandre pour si peu!

Cette femme poussait visiblement son vice jusqu'à insinuer qu'elle avait tenté de mettre des bijoux dans sa poche! La Granger ne se rappelait même pas être passée par ce rayon… Mais elle était dans un tel état de commotion que cela n'était guère surprenant!

-Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-elle, agacée, je voudrais vous expliquer…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Un instant je vous prie.

Et, à l'adresse de l'inspectrice :

-Voulez-vous nous laisser, madame Unbridge ?

-Bien…

Elle regarda la jeune femme d'un air méfiant avant de prendre congé, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres écarlates.

Après son départ, Mr. Snape se tourna vers la malheureuse demoiselle.

-Donnez-moi votre nom et votre adresse.

Cette fois, il la regardait…et elle ne se trompait pas : il lui souriait! A elle, la prétendue voleuse! Une lueur amusée semblait éclairer ses iris noirs. Son sourire était narquois…

-Vous… vous n'appelez pas la police?

Il balaya l'idée d'un leste mouvement de main méprisant.

-La police a d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne vais pas -contrairement à Dolores- faire un drame pour deux vulgaires cartes d'anniversaire!

Voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !

Sans hésiter, Hermione lui donna son nom et son adresse. D'une voix hachée, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait reçu de terribles nouvelles le matin même.

-Je… Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je faisais… avoua-t-elle. Elle aurait expliqué la même chose devant la barre au cours d'un éventuel procès dirigé contre sa personne et aurait assuré elle-même son plaidoyer sans l'aide d'un quelconque avocat. Elle avait des preuves! Le reçu venant du caissier ainsi que la lettre de son fiancé faisaient foi. Elle ne doutait pas de leur force probante.

Le brun souriait toujours.

-Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger.

-Je… Je peux m'en aller ?

Elle joignit les mains avec un long soupir de soulagement.

-Merci ! Oh, merci !

Elle se leva et déposa les fameuses cartes sur le bureau. Puis elle s'empara de son lourd panier. Enfin, elle allait quitter cet endroit inhospitalier !

-Merci… ne cessait-elle de répéter.

-Vous pouvez les garder, vous savez. Fit-il d'un ton moqueur, les sourcils haussés. Vous vous êtes, après tout, donnée tant de mal pour les acquérir.

-C'est fort aimable de votre part, mais offrir le soi-disant fruit d'un honteux vol à l'étalage à une de mes proches pour son anniversaire n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

-Je le conçois aisément. Sourit le ténébreux directeur. Au moins j'aurais essayé… Soupira-t-il en se saisissant nonchalamment des deux cartes, les roulant en boule et les jetant négligemment dans la corbeille attenante à son large bureau.

-Je n'aime pas m'encombrer de choses inutiles expliqua-t-il face à l'air surpris de la jeune femme. Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, que diriez-vous de rentrer chez vous et de me laisser enfin travailler ? Et si vous voulez mon avis, quelques heures de repos ne pourraient que vous être… Bénéfique. Passez une excellente journée, Miss Granger. Termina-t-il avant de s'attaquer à l'immense paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau… Lisant… Signant… Tamponnant… Répondant à des appels, convoquant et réprimandant quelques rares employés incompétents.

-Vous de même, Mr Snape, passez une bonne journée…

Au fond d'elle-même, cependant, Hermione savait bien que jamais elle n'oublierait cet épisode. Jamais!

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Piouf, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai dû supprimer pas mal d'éléments, modifier et rajouter pleins d'autres … allant jusqu'à apporter de grandes modifications côté description et traits de caractères des personnages. Notamment en ce qui concerne Hermione pour une adaptation on ne peut plus satisfaisante.**

 **J'ai adoré rédiger la partie dans le bureau de Snape, donner un peu plu de profondeur au personnage, étendre son champ d'intervention et enfin et surtout, mettre en exergue les problèmes juridiques soulevés par le vol. ^-^ C'est dire, je suis assez satisfaite.**

 **Bon je m'arrête ici, me remerciant mentalement pour cette presque auto-review.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec la suite ! Désolé pour la longue attente, avec les études qui me prennent tout mon temps, la déprime et d'autres trucs pas franchement joyeux, je ne savais plus trop où me donner de la tête. Mais en rédigeant ce chapitre et en le publiant aujourd'hui, je me rends en quelque sorte service, ça me permet vraiment de me décompresser et de me ressourcer un peu. J'espère que vous allez aimer :) . (Et même si c'est pas le cas je m'en fous ! :p. Mais nann, je déconne.**

 **Bon trêve de plaisanterie. ^-^. Ce chapitre s'éloigne beaucoup du roman, j'ai eu suffisamment eu du temps pour le retravailler. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je les corrigerai plus tard s'il en reste.**

 **-Swangranger** : merci pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé cette partie moi aussi. :D Eh oui, c'est le destin, et tu n'as pas encore tout vu! ;-)

- **espe29 :** Merci, c'est gentil :-), j'espère que la suite te plaira :-)

 **Sur-ce, bonne lecture!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **III**

-Tu as eu de la chance !

Hermione considéra son demi-frère avec stupeur.

-De la chance ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule et le visage rouge de colère. Tu trouves que j'ai de la chance parce qu'on m'a traité de voleuse ? Quelle humiliation crois-moi !

Elle se leva du sofa et fit les cents pas dans le petit salon.

« Et… Et si on avait prévenu la police dis-moi? »

-Cela n'a pas été le cas. De toute évidence, le directeur souhaitait étouffer l'affaire… Et il avait raison de le faire. De toute évidence tu es tombée sur une inspectrice un peu trop zélée. Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Lui a compris par contre qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur : la preuve, il ne t'a pas fait la leçon !

Il sourit.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que tu as de la chance. Tu as rencontré un homme compréhensif…

 _Et étrange aussi…_ Ajouta la brune pour elle-même en se remémorant le sourire narquois du directeur du centre commercial.

La jeune femme avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle s'était réfugiée chez son frère et sa belle-sœur pendant toute la semaine. Mai le lendemain, il lui faudrait regagner Wolverhampton. Lundi matin, elle recommençait à travailler…

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver son bureau. A l'avance, elle redoutait les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à ses collègues de travail pour remarquer la disparition de sa bague de fiançailles. L'absence de Ron quant à lui commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Jamais plus elle ne pourra profiter de la vision d'un beau rouquin l'attendant en bas de l'immeuble où elle travaillait, adossé à sa voiture bleue, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse de « s'acharner » sur les dossiers comme il aimait si bien le répéter. Il avait toujours un énorme paquet de sandwich aux œufs à la main et un gobelet de soda, c'était un véritable estomac sur patte. Mais lorsqu'enfin, Hermione venait vers lui, il oubliait vite son festin et lui adressait le plus éclatant des sourires, l'attirant à elle et l'embrassant affectueusement dans le creux du cou tout en lui souhaitant le bonsoir. Elle secoua la tête pour éviter d'y repenser. A quoi bon de toute manière ?

Luna la regardait avec tendresse. Elle était aussi blonde qu'Hermione était brune. Physiquement, et émotionnellement, les deux belles-sœurs ne se ressemblaient guère mais elles s'entendaient merveille.

« Pauvre Luna ! Songea Hermione avec une certaine confusion mêlée de gêne. C'est elle qui me console alors que ça devrait être le contraire! »

Tout de suite, Luna avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose. Aussi, elle avait pressé Hermione de questions jusqu'à obtenir une confession totale.

En sanglotant, la jeune femme lui avait récité la lettre de Ron, qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur…

Puis lentement, elle avait ôté sa bague de fiançailles.

-Je la portais pour… pour éviter de devoir vous avouer la vérité.

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

-Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai parlé de cela à personne…

Dès son retour à Wolverhampton, elle rendrait cette bague aux parents de Ron. Ceux-ci la lui remettraient lorsqu'il rentrerait d'Irak. Qu'en ferait-il alors ? L'offrirait-il à celle qui avait remplacé Hermione dans son cœur ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi amère ? Se demanda-t-elle. Si je continue ainsi je vais vite devenir dépressive… Il faut absolument que je réagisse!

Et, baissant la tête, elle poursuivit pour elle-même : « Mai n'ai-je pas le droit d'être amère après ce qui vient de m'arriver ? Ron et moi avions tout prévu… Et brusquement c'est l'effondrement total. Que faire maintenant ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer la triste vérité à Mme Figg lorsqu'elle lui avait confié Patterond avant son départ. Plutôt que de parler de la rupture, elle préférait arborer encore sa bague de fiançailles et jouer la comédie…

Neville et Luna comprenaient, eux. Mais ses parents, que diraient-ils quand ils reviendraient ?

Soudain, elle eut envie de fuir… Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour se terrer dans un coin ? Pour rester indéfiniment avec Neville et Luna, par exemple… Pour se laisser dorloter sans songer au lendemain, sans songer à l'avenir surtout !

« Tu es puérile ma chère ! se dit-elle. Lundi tu dois travailler et ce sera une semaine particulièrement chargée … Et puis tu ne peux pas t'imposer indéfiniment chez Neville et Luna! »

Cette dernière, une optimiste née avait déjà surmonté le choc de sa fausse couche. Un spécialiste, après l'avoir examiné, lui avait assuré qu'elle était capable de mener une nouvelle grossesse à terme – à condition toutefois de subir une légère intervention chirurgicale.

-Hermione!

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Oui, Neville! Excuse-moi, je rêvais… Soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Tu es fâchée parce que je disais que tu avais de la chance?

-Mais non, voyons! Je ne me fâche pas facilement !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Comment ai-je pu mettre ces cartes dans mon panier et partir sans payer ? Cela me dépasse… L'ennui c'est que désormais, je n'oserai plus mettre les pieds dans ce magasin. C'est le plus proche de la maison. Que de problèmes en perspectives !

Le brun roula des yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi ! Comme tu es compliquée… Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas là-bas?

-Si le crapaud rose hum… Je veux dire la surveillante le voit, elle me suivra comme mon ombre…

Ce sera très désagréable, et puis ça ne plaît pas du tout qu'on me prenne pour une fille malhonnête. N'oublions pas qu'à l'école, j'étais connue pour être une élève modèle et particulièrement disciplinée

\- Il faut toujours que tu la ramène celle-là… Se moqua en secoua la tête son frère

-La ferme Neville.

-Ouhh voyez-vous ça, l'élève modèle me dit de la fermer… Hohohoho.

Sentant l'atmosphère se détendre, Luna se permit un petit rire attendri et les observa se chamailler.

-Bon un peu de sérieux maintenant. Neville, c'est important, je ne peux vraiment plus faire mes courses là-bas au risque d'être encore taxée de voleuse… Je n'aime pas du tout ça… ça va me faire tout bizarre de faire mes courses ailleurs maintenant…

-Mais tu as ta conscience pour toi, déclara Luna d'un ton ferme. Il n'y aucune raison pour que tu ne fasses plus tes courses à cet endroit. Allons Hermione, ne dramatise pas.

Puis, un pli vertical barra son front lisse.

-Ce que je trouve plus inquiétant, en revanche, c'est l'épisode de la voiture ! Tu aurais pu être renversée…

-Oh il a freiné à temps…

Elle avait presque oublié cet incident … Les yeux gris orageux se rappelèrent à elle. Et avec eux, les lèvres vermeilles incurvées en un sourire méprisant. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête pour occulter ces images de son esprit déjà torturé. Elle ne pensa guère, non plus, au permis de conduire qu'elle avait raté bien entendu! Elle était beaucoup trop énervée et démoralisée pour réussir une telle épreuve…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Au cours des jours suivants, Hermione eut bien du mal à chasser Ron de ses pensées. A l'amour avait succédé la haine…

« J'espère que je ne le reverrai plus jamais de ma vie! » se disait-elle souvent.

Allait-elle devenir comme ces femmes aigries qui lançaient d'un ton plein de sous-entendu : «Ah ! Les hommes ! »

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, seul le Weasley avait compté.

Ils étaient complémentaires… Et partageaient par-dessus tout une vision commune. Ils voulaient une jolie maison, des enfants, un foyer plein de chaleur et de bonheur. Et un amour éternel bien sûr!

Elle serra les dents. Une fois de plus elle était mièvre… niaise… C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était parti voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs…

Et une foi s de plus, elle se surprenait à songer à lui. C'était fini. Complètement fini… Terminé ! Fichu ! Mort ! Plus de Ron bon sang! Quand allait-elle enfin l'admettre? Accepterait-elle seulement un jour cet état de fait? Rien ne le garantissait…

Maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Ses voisins, ses collègues de bureau Cette pimbêche de Millicent qui ne cachait même pas sa joie… Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Hermione qui était non moins une concurrente potentielle au poste de vice-président.

Poste qu'elle convoitait depuis quelques années déjà et pour lequel elle s'était beaucoup investie, s'était beaucoup surpassé, devenant aussi rapide qu'efficace, sérieuse, minutieuse. Elle faisait honneur à sa réputation d'excellent stratège, brillait durant les réunions... Ce qui lui a valu d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises et à raison le titre d'employer du mois.

Mais poste qui risquait malheureusement de lui filer entre les doigts au vu des performances stupéfiantes de la Granger et l'engouement de ses supérieurs pour la jeune femme. Furieuse, elle clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'horrible castor - car c'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait- lui avait volé la vedette. Elle la haïssait cordialement et ne souhaitait que son éviction. Même sur le plan sentimental, la brune la surpassait. Elle avait réussi à se fiancer, trouver chaussures à ses pieds malgré ses cheveux rêches, mal coiffés, ses vêtements démodés, et son physique en général qu'elle jugeait hautement banal. Millicent était seule, personne n'était assez bien pour elle. Alors l'idée que la Granger ait pu trouver l'amour… rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui correspondait, l'épouser, vivre heureuse à ses côtés dans une villa achetée en gagnant aux lotos l'enrageait d'autant plus. Elle, elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle se sentait insultée, lésée au plus profond de son être face à cette aberration. Mais maintenant que les fiançailles étaient rompues, elle ne pouvait qu'exulter. Aussi travaillait-elle, la mine réjouie, chantonnant dans les couloirs, saluant les gens sur son passage, daignant même adresser la parole au concierge. Il existait enfin une fichue justice en ce bas monde!  
 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard les parents d'Hermione, ayant téléphoné pour avoir des novelles de leur fille furent informés à leur tour. Hermione avait, en effet, profité de ces échanges pour leur annoncé la fin de sa relation avec Ron… Ceci étant, ils auraient le temps de s'y habituer avant leur retour en Angleterre. Cela évitait de pénibles explications…

Et si je donnais ma démission ? Si j'allais vivre en Australie aussi? »

Mais elle aimait trop son propre pays pour s'exiler au loin…

« Si je veux quitter Wolverhampton, pourquoi n'irais-je pas m'installer à Dagenham près de Neville et de Luna ? Ils connaissent bien la région et m'aideraient à trouver un « job » et un logement… »

Sa qualification professionnelle et ses références lui permettraient de prétendre à un emploi intéressant et bien rémunéré. Dagenham plutôt que Wolverhampton, pourquoi pas? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait attirée par le changement.

Ici, elle revoyait Ron à chaque instant. Ils s'étaient promenés main dans la main le long de ce boulevard, ils s'étaient embrassé dan ce cinéma, ou à l'ombre de cette porte cochère…

Mais Ron ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas oublié en cinq mois. Oui, il lui avait fallu cinq mois pour tomber amoureux d'une autre! L'on blâme souvent la distance mais la distance n'y est pour rien, pendant toute la durée de leur cursus universitaires, Luna et Neville avaient dû rester séparer pendant près de trois ans. Luna ayant décroché une bourse d'étude à l'académie de danse et d'Opéra national de Paris, devenant une ballerine hors pair, dotée d'une grâce immatérielle, d'une délicatesse sans nom et d'une beauté envoûtante.

L'éloignement géographique avait été pénible mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, trois années plus tard, ils en étaient ressortis plus proche et plus amoureux que jamais. Tout leur réussissait, Neville avait trouvé un travail bien rémunéré dès l'obtention de son diplôme, Luna était devenue professeur de danse dans l'une des meilleurs écoles de danse de Londres. Les enfants l'adoraient et elle le leur rendait bien. Le couple s'était marié…

Et Ron… Oui, Ron au milieu de tout cela n'avait pas réussi à se retenir au bout de cinq malheureux mois, la jetant comme on jetterait une vieille chemise…la remplaçant presque aussitôt sans vergogne… sans le moindre remord … Elle ricana amèrement, sentant la jalousie et la rancœur brûler ses entrailles… Distillant leur venin comme le pin distillerait la résine.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre de rupture. A quoi bon ? Dans de telles circonstances, le silence était préférable à tous les discours… Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire? Que c'était un beau salaud ? Un enfoiré ? Un traitre de la pire espèce ? Non, elle préférait garder sa dignité et se taire.

Le lundi suivant, elle remit- à la lus grande joie de Millicent- sa démission au Directeur des Ressources Humaines. Ce dernier tenta de la faire revenir sur sa décision.

« Vous souhaitez vraiment partir ? Etes-vous sûr que votre départ n'est dû qu'aux récents évènements ? Ce pourrait-il que des collègues vous importunent? »

Hermione but une gorgée de la tasse fumante qui lui était offert, secoua la tête en regardant le petit homme.

-Rien de tout cela…

-S'il vous plaît, restez, vous êtes une de nos meilleurs éléments… Que puis-je faire pour vous convaincre de ne pas plier bagage… Le salaire ne vous convient pas ? Nous pouvons vous accorder une augmentation, voire même vous offrir une promotion qui vous permettra d'accéder à un poste de haute responsabilité. J'en toucherais un mot au directeur général…

La Granger soupira intérieurement. Elle se doutait bien que poser sa démission n'allait pas être facile… Elle renonçait à tant de choses… Mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'annonce alléchante d'une promotion l'aurait fait sauter au plafond… Mais elle savait que dorénavant, cela ne la rendrait pas plus heureuse. Elle serait condamnée à vivre à Wolverhampton, à voir le fantôme de Ron partout… Subir les foudres de Millicent…

-J'apprécie énormément le geste monsieur Flitwick j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler au sein de cette compagnie qui m'a si bien accueillie… Je m'y étais sentie chez moi, j'aimais mes collègues, j'aimais mon travail, je l'adorais… Hogwarts a donné une suite plus que favorable à mes perspectives d'évolutions de carrière, elle m'a façonnée. Néanmoins je ne peux pas rester. Pas quand ma vie a pris un tournant aussi inattendu et que je ressens le besoin de partir au loin, me ressourcer, oublier des souvenirs trop douloureux et fortement rattachés à cette ville. Un congé ne suffira pas, il me faudra un changement radical autrement dit un véritable sevrage avec mon ancienne vie. Je vais vivre à Dagenham.

Flitwick soupira à son tour.

-Bien, je vois que votre décision est prise. Je n'y adhère toujours pas toutefois , je comprends.

La discussion prit une tournure plus légère.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le DRH lui dit:

\- j'en connais une qui va être aux anges…

Comprenant l'allusion, la brune rit à son tour.

-Donnez-lui donc ce poste dont elle rêve tant.

-Nous n'avons guère le choix…

\- En espérant que cela ne lui montera pas à la tête…

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps, Le DRH lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie et beaucoup de bonheurs. Elle rangea ensuite ses effets dans un grand carton. Son bureau allait beaucoup lui manquer. Une fois ses affaires emballés et remis dans le coffre de la voiture d'Angelina, - venue la chercher pour l'occasion- elle se rendit avec cette dernière au pot d'adieu organisé par ses collègues dans un pub où ils avaient coutume de se rendre en fin de semaine. Elle tenait à tout prix à la soutenir dans cette épreuve et ne cachait pas son indignation vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Ron.

« Si je l'attrape, je lui fais sa fête à ce crétin! » Disait-elle d'un ton menaçant, on posant brutalement son verre de punch sur le comptoir. « Heureusement pour lui qu'il est en Irak parce que si je l'avais sous la main…» Elle laissa sa phrase riche de promesse en suspens et reprit une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie-perchée sur une chaise haute à ses côtés- et de la saisir par les épaules. « Allez Hermy, on fait comme ça: moi je le tiens et toi tu le cognes!»

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc.

« On ne va cogner personne Angy… »

Ça lui faisait énormément du bien d'avoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, elle était si drôle…

« Est-ce qu'on peut… »

« Non plus. J'ignore ce que tu comptais dire mais la réponse est non.» L'interrompit Hermione en secouant la tête et retenant tant bien que mal un nouveau rire.

« Raaagh t'es pas drôle ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient légèrement pompettes mais tout de même suffisamment lucides pour pouvoir rentrer en fin de soirée.

Hermione considéra son amie. Elle était si belle, dynamique, sûre d'elle… Ses cheveux tressés, et sa peau basanée lui sellaient à merveille…C'était une adepte du franc parler… Elle n'avait jamais peur de dire tout haut ce que les gens pensaient tout bas.

Adolescente, elle l'avait prise sous ses ailes. Personne n'osait lui chercher des noises ni l'insulter sans subir les assauts de la dominicaine. Depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci au collège, en tant que nouvelle élève, elles s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié. Elle, la fille introvertie, « le castor » de bibliothèque, la « Miss-je-sais-tout » et elle, la dure à cuir.

Hermione était souvent partie en vacance avec Angelina et ses parents à Saint-Domingue, ville natale de cette dernière. Elle en gardait de merveilleux souvenirs … Comment ne pas apprécier ce séjour fabuleux dans les Caraïbes ?

Elle se surprenait à repenser à la mer turquoise, à la délicieuse ondulation des vagues sur son corps…

La douceur du sable chaud sous ses pieds… Le soleil resplendissant dans un ciel pur…

Après le lycée, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu le temps de voyager, c'était la même chose pour Angelina. Elles étaient néanmoins restées inséparables : fréquentant la même faculté, partageant le même logis au campus d'Auckland, choisissant la même spécialité. Pour Hermione, c'était vraiment une époque bénie. Elle ne subissait plus de moqueries, on la laissait enfin tranquille, on la respectait, on venait lui demander de l'aide, on se bousculait pour l'avoir dans son équipe de travaux dirigés. Elle était estimée des professeurs, comme des étudiants. Durant deux années d'affilées elle avait réussi à détrôner le major de promotion. Puis elle avait décidé de relâcher la pression et s'était contenté de faire partie des trois premiers.

C'était là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré Ron, un matin qu'elle partait à la recherche de Patterond lequel avait profité- la veille au soir- de ce qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la véranda pour filer Dieu-savait-où. Epuisée elle avait attendu le matin pour partir à sa recherche. Elle doutait de toute manière qu'il soit parti bien loin.

Vêtue d'un saut-de-lit mauve, d'un débardeur et d'un short de pyjama blanc, elle avait arpenté les couloirs, un paquet de biscuits pour chat à la main qu'elle faisait craqueter de temps à autres, espérant appâter l'animal.

Agacée de ne pas le retrouver, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dehors par l'interstice d'un rideau mal fermé et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait horrifié. Dans le jardin, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un roux presque flamboyant était en train de vociférer en courant courir après ce qu'elle avait distingué comme étant un gros chat.

« Patterond!» Avait-elle crié ayant reconnu son ami poilu. Elle avait aussitôt dévalé les escaliers et avait déboulé, la seconde d'après, dans le somptueux jardin, complètement essoufflée et plus échevelée que jamais.

« Attends un peu que je t'attrape sale vermine ! »

« Hé, Vous ! » Rugit-elle en accourant vers l'homme qui tourmentait Patterond. « Que faites-vous à mon chat ? Laissez-le tranquille ! N'avez-vous pas honte ! »

Il s'était tourné vers elle et avait répliqué d'un ton irrité.

« Vous êtes donc la propriétaire de cette vilaine bête! Je vous ferai remarquer, mademoiselle, que votre chat en a après mon hamster! J'étais en train de manger tranquillement un sandwich sur le banc avec Croutard quand il a surgi de nulle part et commencé à le poursuivre malgré mes vociférations! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter mon chat de vilaine bête et encore moins de l'effrayer de la sorte ! »

« C'est votre chat qui effraie mon hamster! Maintenant il est introuvable ! Le pauvre, il est tellement terrorisé qu'il n'ose plus sortir de sa cachette! Je vous préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Croutard… Vous et votre horrible chat…

« Moi et mon horrible chat rien ! Je vous ai dit d'arrêter d'insulter mon chat! »

Ron observa le félin et jaugea de la tête au pied la jeune femme à la chevelure folle –qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, –regarda à nouveau le chat puis elle, avant de déclarer enfin d'une voix moqueuse :

« On reconnaît bien le chat à son maitre… »

« Qu'insinuez-vous ! » S'était emporté la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais! »

Le rongeur sortit discrètement du buisson où il s'était terré, ayant reconnu la voix de son maître. Le roux s'était aussitôt empressé de le ramasseer.

« Croutard! Tu étais donc là! » S'étonna-t-il, soulagé, en caressant affectueusement la tête de l'animal et débarrassant son doux pelage gris des brindilles qui s'y étaient accrochées.

Puis il avait tourné les talons.

« Allons nous-en, ne restons pas avec la cinglée et son monstre à quatre pattes ! »

Rouge de colère, la jeune avait récupéré son chat et était retournée dans la maison en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle, gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et lorsqu'elle avait atteint son lit, elle s'y était allongée, s'était emparée d'un coussin et étouffé son cri de rage en son creux, réveillant dans le processus Angelina et faisant fuir le félin turbulent.

…

C'était ainsi que s'était passé sa première rencontre avec Ron, et si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ils tomberaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils auraient eu un projet de vie commune, la jeune femme aurait sans doute ri et demandé à l'auteur de pareilles inepties d'aller se faire soigner au plus vite…

Les effusions de rire de ses anciens collègues à l'autre bout de la salle ramenèrent Hermione à la réalité. Elle soupira lourdement. C'était fini, elle n'avait plus à penser à ce genre de chose. Elle s'empara de son verre de punch et le but cul sec.

-Wow doucement jolie! Ricana Angelina.

-Barman, pourriez-vous me donner quelque chose de plus fort ? Commanda Hermione.

-Mais t'es cinglée ? Il n'en est pas question, ce sera de l'eau pour la demoiselle, Travis.

Déçue, elle se résolut à boire le verre d'eau fraîche qu'on lui offrait.

Le téléphone d'Angelina se mit à vibrer, interrompant leur conversation.

« Allô, ah c'est toi Georges, comment tu vas ? Moi, ça va, juste que tu me manques un peu… Bon d'accord, BEAUCOUP… haha. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

Elle haussa la voix

« HEIN QUOI ? J'ENTENDS RIEN ! Parle plus fort chéri, la musique est trop forte ! »

 _En attendant c'est toi qui me casse les tympans là…_ Se dit Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle lorgna avec envie le verre de mojito que tenait sa meilleure amie. Pour'quoi ne pouvait-elle pas boire un peu elle non plus… Elle en avait grand besoin, c'était sa soirée… Elle célébrait une nouvelle vie…

Le barman ne put résister à sa moue adorable et lui offrit ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce fut sur de longues effusions de mots d'amours, mielleux à souhait qu'Angelina raccrocha enfin.

« Oui moi aussi je t'aime, mon beau rouquin à moi ! » Elle se tourna vers la brune et secoua la tête d'un air faussement indigné.

-Espèce d'alcolo, à peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu te commandes un mojito. La gronda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme Angy. Alors, comment il va ? S'enquit la Granger, changeant de sujet.

-Oh, bien, il revient la semaine prochaine d'après ce qu'il me dit… Oh et il s'inquiète pour toi, il me demande de te dire que tu as tout son soutien, il te fait également un bisou.

Hermione ne put qu'en être touchée. Elle pensait qu'après la rupture, naturellement elle allait couper les liens avec les Weasley mais Georges n'entendait pas les choses de cette oreille-là. La jeune femme était également ravie de constater que les choses allaient pour le mieux entre sa meilleure amie et le rouquin. Eux aussi se voyaient déjà depuis la fac. Ils étaient sortis ensemble bien avant que quoi que ce soit ne naisse entre Ron et Hermione. Hermione se souvenait du choc qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant que sa meilleure amie sortait avec le grand frère du garçon qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle eût été contrainte de traîner avec le couple et donc de constamment croiser Ron presque tous les jours et même lors des sortie entre amis. Georges la défendait souvent contre les moqueries de son frère. Il s'était toujours montré particulièrement protecteur envers elle et au vu de ce que venait de lui confier Angelina, il comptait le rester.

Hermione se fit la promesse de l'appeler plus tard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Angelina continua à parler de Georges et de ses récentes recherches en nanotechnologie… Des hauts et des bas dans leur relation. Et même si elle ne le disait pas haut, ses craintes que leur histoire se finisse de la même manière que celle d'Hermione et de Ron.

-Tu sais bien que non. La rassura la Granger. Georges t'aime comme un fou et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

-Je vais tout de même le surveiller de très près dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Si ça se trouve c'est de famille…

-Oui, fais ça. Lâcha Hermione en sirotant un énième verre.

Elles rirent de bon cœur

-Je te jure Hermione que s'il me trompe, je lui coupe l'oreille!

-Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement …Tu commences à me faire peur.

-Rohh tu sais bien que je plaisante… Quoique…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir, de retour chez elle, Hermione téléphona à son frère et lui demanda s'il voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'elle passe quelques jours avec eux...-J'ai besoin de changement, expliqua-t-elle. Dans tous les domaines. Je pars demain matin.  
-Viens donc, Wendy sera vraiment ravie, tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup ?

-Oui, je sais Nev'.

-Ta voix est bizarre, tu as bu ?

-Non… J'ai pas bu, enfin oui un peu …

« Menteuse ! » Cria Angelina depuis la salle de bain, comme elle squattait chez elle pour la nuit. «Au pub, elle a bu comme un trou ! »

-Même pas ! S'écria Hermione, confuse… Je… au boulot mes collègues ont organisé un pot pour mon départ… c'est pour ça…

Cette réponse fit rire son frère.

\- L'élève modèle qui se saoule… On aura tout vu…

-Arrête avec ça !

-Haha

-Bon, sinon, pour ce que je t'ai dit, est-ce que c'est OK ? je peux vraiment m'installer chez vous ?

-Puisque je te dis que oui!

\- Ca ne vous dérangera pas ?

-Dis pas de bêtises voyons. Bougonna Neville. Pourquoi ça nous dérangerait?

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

-Ca ne nous dérange pas Hermione, bien au contraire… je salue même l'initiative. C'est vraiment une bonne idée que tu quittes cette maudite ville à présent que tu n'y es plus heureuse. Et rien de mieux que de rejoindre ton bon vieux frère.

La Granger ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu as raison Neville, parfois il faut faire table rase du passé… __

 **A suivre…** __

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Car d'un je suis fatiguée, de deux, j'ai un compte rendu à finir. Mais bon ça, tout le monde s'en fout… Revenons à nos moutons…**

 **Ce chapitre manque un peu de Dramione , vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais n'ayez crainte, nous allons y remédier très prochainement ;-) .**

 **Bon, allez, à la revoyure, mes lapins en sucre! ^-^**


End file.
